Mariposa sin alas
by MizukiNozomi98
Summary: Alois era impulsivo, infantil, egocéntrico e incluso irritante cuando se lo proponía, pero eso sí, el no era estúpido, en lo absoluto, no lo era. Sabía con certeza que tan solo se encontraba en el mundo, sabía que los que habitaban justo ahora en la mansión, eran lo más cercano que tenía, pero claro, no estaban ahí por él, sino por su alma, y eso lo entristecía. *Claude x Alois*
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, antes que nada pido una disculpa por desaparecerme tantos días! Es que estuve en exámenes y fue horrible! Afortunadamente los pase y aunque no estoy muy conforme con mi calificación de inglés y mate (¬¬) creo que me fue bien n.n

Como sea, voy al punto. Este two-shot se lo dedico a Misagi (Ashly!) quien amablemente (eres un amor linda :3 ) me lo pidió, y como amo la pareja acepte hacerloJ. Espero te guste!

Más notas al final del capítulo

KYA! Mi tercer fic! (jojojo no pude resistirme)

* * *

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran **Yana Toboso**. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacer yaoi con ellos ya que a ella no la dejo la editorial y como a mí nadie me manda más que mi madre y padre pero no saben que escribo yaoi, puedo hacerlo sin problema alguno :3

* * *

MARIPOSA SIN ALAS

CAPITULO 1

El exquisito olor de las campanillas inundaba sus sentidos, sumiéndolo en un estado de pasividad y reflexión…eran flores hermosas, pero le entristecían…y sin embargo, pesar de eso, había pedido que volvieran a llenar su habitación con esas flores después de la primera vez que así se hizo.

-Me siento solo –susurro el rubio que observaba las flores recostado en la gran cama en medio de su habitación –Lukas…

Silenciosamente, una lagrima rodo por una de sus mejillas.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del menor, se encontraba un pensativo Claude, que meditaba sobre la actitud de su pequeño amo. A pesar de que muchas veces había dejado en claro que en realidad no le importaba nada en cuanto a ese rubio escandaloso más que su alma, por alguna razón, desde que su comportamiento había cambiado, había comenzado a preocuparse por él, a extrañar su actitud efusiva y temperamental que siempre lo sorprendía a pesar de todo, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía.

Desde hace varios días el comportamiento del joven Trancy había decaído bastante. Su muy conocido carácter efusivo parecía haberse esfumado. Comía pero estaba más pálido y debil que un muerto; su antes eufórica y alegre voz ya no era más que pequeños monosílabos y palabras cortantes; todo le enfadaba mas no golpeaba o hacia una escena como en días anteriores, no, ahora solo se limitaba a hacer mutis y encerrarse en su habitación.

Todos en la mansión Trancy se preguntaban que le sucedía a su amo. Incluso los trillizos estaban preocupados por él y eso ya era alarmante.

Hace unos días, a petición muda de Claude, Hanna había tratado de hablar con el rubio, esperando al menos ser golpeada de parte de este. Mas nada ocurrió, Alois no había dicho nada ante ella, solo le había pedido que se sentara en su cama, y cuando la peliblanca lo había hecho, él había recostado la cabeza en sus piernas, hasta quedarse dormido, sorprendiendo a la hermosa demonio, haciéndole soltar una lagrima. Su amo estaba sufriendo. Eso era algo más que evidente para ella, y para Claude, a quien casi se le descompone la cara cuando Hanna le contó lo sucedido. Después de ese día, Alois no había permitido que nadie entrara a su habitación. Poco a poco se estaba a apartando de todos, en especial de su demonio Claude, quien se encontraba bastante enfadado por eso. ¿Por qué ya no le hacía caso como antes? ¿Por qué ya no trataba de hacerlo sonreír? ¿Por qué su comportamiento para con Hanna? ¿Qué le pasaba a su amo? Esas eran preguntas que carcomían con insistencia la cabeza del mayordomo que disimulaba su inquietud con frialdad y fingido desinterés, por que aunque Claude lo negara a todos -incluso a él mismo- estaba preocupado por el rubio

De vuelta en la habitación, el rubio se levantó para abrir la ventana. Era de noche. No había luna. El viento era fuerte pero cálido. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, podía apreciarse con claridad el bosque cercano a la mansión, en el que conforme más se trataba de escrutar en las formas que creaban los árboles y las sombras, más figuras ilegibles y confusas se encontraban, hasta que finalmente, en lo más hondo solo se podía apreciar la aplastante negrura del corazón del bosque. Alois dio un paso atrás llevándose una mano al pecho, sin poder evitar relacionar la imagen de su propia existencia perdida en un lugar sombrío como ese.

"soy una mariposa atrapada en la oscuridad…" pensó el rubio con una sonrisa amarga

Alois era impulsivo, infantil, egocéntrico e incluso irritante cuando se lo proponía, pero eso sí, el no era estúpido, en lo absoluto, no lo era. Sabía con certeza que tan solo se encontraba en el mundo, sabía que los que habitaban justo ahora en la mansión Trancy eran lo más cercano que tenía, pero claro, no estaban ahí por él, sino por su alma, y eso lo entristecía.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Joven amo, ya es hora de la cena –anuncio la voz de Claude detrás de la puerta.

-Voy para allá –respondió el rubio cerrando la ventana mientras que a pasos débiles salía de la habitación, pasando frente a su mayordomo sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

"¡y ahora este mocoso ignora mi presencia!" pensó irritado el demonio "esto ya me esta hartando…¿pero que hago? ¿Cómo hago que me diga que le sucede sin parecer preocupado?...por que no es preocupación lo que siento en este momento, no, claro que no lo es, es solo que ya me enfado su actitud y…"

Mientras que Claude se debatía mentalmente, ignorando su estética y prejuicios morales, tratando de descifrar el porqué del comportamiento de su amo, este ya estaba sentado a la mesa del gran comedor, el camino había sido demasiado corto debido a la distracción en la que ambos estaban enfrascados.

-Claude –llamo el rubio con voz pastosa –retírate, que todos se retiren –agrego dedicándoles una mirada a los otros sirvientes que se encontraban a unos metros de la mesa formados en línea -quiero comer solo.

Ante tales palabras todos los demonios se quedaron mudos ¿Qué debían hacer? Los trillizos comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, mientras que Hanna veía a la cara a Claude, buscando la respuesta en sus frías facciones.

-Dejen de mascullar –gruño Alois llevándose una mano a la frente, claramente dirigiéndose a los trillizos, que de inmediato centraron su atención en el menor–si tienen algo que decir quiero escucharlo ¿Qué es lo que secreteaban? ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!

-Creo que el amo Alois se ha vuelto más insoportable –dijo el Timber.

-Opino lo mismo, antes me agradaba más –agrego Cantebury

-Me gustaría que el amo Alois volviera a ser insoportablemente meloso –finalizo Thompson con el dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla con sus hermanos secundando la acción

Alois se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, sin moverse ni un ápice, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos sus labios formando una delgada línea.

-¿Tu qué piensas al respecto Hanna? –preguntó el rubio con voz muerta, sorprendiendo a la demonio y Claude

-Amo –intervino Claude temiendo por el estado emocional de su contratista – no creo que deb…

- ¡Quiero saberlo! –Interrumpió Alois dando un manotazo sobre la mesa –es una orden

¿Alois lo había contradicho? ¿le había gritado? Claude no podía salir de su asombro ¿Qué había pasado con su amo? ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba así, sin miramientos?

-Yes, your Highness –se obligó a contestar el demonio, pues el rubio esperaba una contestación

-Bien, Hanna, contesta la pregunta que te hice

La bella peliblanca* miro a Claude con preocupación, mas este con una mirada de enojo le indico que obedeciera.

-Estoy preocupada por usted, amo –murmuro la demonio con tristeza –todos lo estamos

-ya veo –susurro el rubio levantándose de su asiento –gracias por decírmelo.

Agachando la cabeza, camino hasta la puerta.

-Claude –llamo antes de cruzarla –no quiero nada hoy. Ya voy a dormirme.

Sin decir nada más, el pequeño cerró la puerta, dejando dentro del comedor a 5 confundidos demonios.

-recojan la mesa –ordeno el demonio mayor acomodándose los lentes –Hanna, tu ven conmigo.

Con pasos firmes, el mayordomo emprendió el camino con dirección a la cocina, siendo seguido de cerca por la mujer de mirada triste.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, Claude se paró de cara a una de las ventanas, fijando su vista en el bosque.

De inmediato, la demonio noto intranquilidad en el demonio al que servía.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? –pregunto parándose a un lado de él, sabiendo de antemano que eso era lo que él quería. Esperando la respuesta, igual fijo su vista en el bosque.

-¿Por qué le sirves a Jim? –Inquirió el demonio a modo de respuesta –por él te uniste a mí. ¿Por qué?

-Alois, es Alois –comento la demonio antes de responder –le sirvo, y me uní a ti, porque lo quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Él no es solo una alma, Claude, ese niño es especial….sobre todo para ti, y lo sabes

-Te equivocas –gruño el demonio haciendo una mueca –él es solo mi alimento

-¿Entonces porque tratas de comprender mis sentimientos por él? No será que comenzaste a sentí…

-¡CALLATE! –rugió el mayordomo volteando a ver a la demonio, con ojos color sangre

Más la sirvienta no se intimido ante la reacción violenta de su superior, se mantuvo tranquila, mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

Exhalando aire y acomodándose los anteojos, el demonio regreso a su porte serio.

-¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa? –pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio

Hanna embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No. Pero…note su cambio de actitud unos cuantos días después de lo de las campanillas

-Igual lo note, no sé si relacionar su cambio a ellas. Quizás le hayan recordado algo.

-Eran las flores favoritas de su hermano….pero esa no es la razón de su cambio. Estoy segura –comento la peliblanca frunciendo el ceño

-¿Se lo preguntaste?

-SI. Igual los trillizos, pero no dijo nada.

El de lentes resoplo enfadado.

-Él confía en ti –exclamo la demonio

-Ya no –apunto molesto el mayordomo

-Eso quiere decir que quizás el problema se deba a ti

Antes de que el demonio comenzara a reclamar por el comentario, las luces de la mansión parpadearon, amenazando con apagarse. Los ojos del demonio se agrandaron

-Hanna, arregla esto cuanto antes, que los trillizos te ayuden. Yo iré con Alois, si aún no está dormido entrara en crisis –dijo con voz rápida recordando que su amo le tenía un gran terror a la oscuridad por lo que tomando un candelabro de la mesa, encendió las velas en este y comenzó a caminar con pasos apresurados hacia la habitación del menor.

-Entendido.-respondió la demonio detrás de él, embozando una sonrisa

-deja de sonreír –gruño el mayordomo sin detenerse

-te preocupas por él ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

-te dije que te callaras hace un momento con respecto a ese tema, ya te deje en claro que no es lo que crees. Esto lo hago por el contrato

-¿cuándo dejaras de engañarte Claude? –pregunto la sirvienta antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos dejando al mayordomo estático por unos segundos entre las parpadeantes lámparas, antes de seguir con su carrera hacia la habitación de su pequeño amo.

"es solo por deber" se dijo mentalmente una vez estuvo parado frente a la puerta "solo lo hago por el contrato…"

Repitiéndose aquellas palabras mentalmente, toco a la puerta tres veces, sin recibir respuesta. Tras repetir la acción una vez más y esperando 10 segundos, se preocupó. Sentía la presencia del menor dentro de la habitación ¿porque no le respondía? ¿Se había quedado dormido?

Las luces se apagaron por completo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el demonio abrió la puerta con fuerza pero sin hacer ruido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

Bien, ese fue el capítulo 1 de 2. ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, recuerden que soy más o menos mueva con esto de los fanfics, así que tengan piedad de mi u.u

Si cometí algún error por favor les pido me avisen por acá ya es tarde pero no puedo dormir y tengo la cabeza hecha un lio. Mañana le daré otra revisada ya con mis 5 sentidos despiertos.

Merezco review?

* * *

**Nota**: sé que el cabello de Hanna en realidad no es blanco, es más bien como…lila…morado…azul…celeste…ashhh no sé, si alguien sabe con exactitud qué color es por favor díganmelo. Naaa para mi es blanco ¬¬. Cof cof.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve unos problemas con mi padre y bueno…mi hermoso bebe (entiéndase mi lap) me fue confiscada, así que tuve que usar la compu de la sala y bueno, supongo que entenderán lo incómodo y difícil que fue eso.

Como sea, les dejo el capítulo final esperando les guste (de verdad espero les guste, por el estrés de escribir temiendo ser descubierta no sé si me quedo bien, ustedes dirán…)

Más notas al final del capítulo. Ahora, a disfrutar!

* * *

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la espectacular Yana Toboso, pero eso sí, la historia aquí escrita es completamente mía n.n

* * *

MARIPOSA SIN ALAS

CAPITULO 2

_Las luces se apagaron por completo. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, el demonio abrió la puerta con fuerza pero sin hacer ruido._

Una vez dentro, lo primero que los ojos color miel buscaron fue al rubio dueño de la habitación. Grande fue la sorpresa del demonio al ver un pequeño bulto recostado en la cama. Exhalo aliviado.

Una gran cantidad de campanillas adornaban la estancia, dándole un toque casi mágico.

Con pasos sinuosos, el mayordomo se acercó a la cama del rubio, para comprobar si estaba dormido.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se inclinó para ver el rostro ligeramente ladeado de su amo. En efecto, se encontraba dormido.

El demonio se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos, tratando de descifrar en las finas facciones del pequeño rubio, el motivo por el que se negaba a irse de la habitación y se obligaba a continuar admirándolo, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, estaba admirando la gran belleza, belleza sublime, que solo era el chico que descansaba en la cama, con los parpados cubriendo de manera delicada sus siempre expectantes ojos, lo únicos ojos que eran capaces de dirigir miradas que aceleraban su antes muerto corazón; de labios granates, piel pálida y cabellos color del sol. Alois parecía un ángel.

A pesar de que las cobijas cubrían al rubio, podía ser notada su delicada y pequeña figura. El demonio se dio cuenta de que su amo no se había puesto el pijama, seguía vistiendo la ropa del día: camisa blanca con volados en las mangas, y chaleco verde con botones oscuros. A pesar de solo lograr ver eso, de inmediato asumió que igual debía llevar puestos sus ya acostumbrados shorts y las medias largas.

-Alois Trancy –susurro Claude dejando el candelabro sobre la cómoda y regresando a su antigua posición, esta vez más cerca del menor.

Con sumo cuidado, el mayordomo se quitó los guantes, con ayuda de los dientes.

Una vez con las manos libres, acerco una de estas a la cara del rubio. Quería sentir su piel.

Con la delicadeza de un pétalo de rosa acaricio los rubios cabellos, desordenándolos un poco; de ahí, bajo por uno de los costados hasta llegar a la suave piel del rostro, tersa al tacto, pero…un poco fría.

Frunciendo el ceño, el demonio pasó por alto el tema de la ropa y, acomodando las cobijas, se encargó de que estas cubrieran con mayor efectividad el cuerpo del menor, llagando hasta el cuello.

Separándose de la cama se dirigió a la ventana, con la intensión de cerrar las cortinas, confiando en que el rubio despertara cuando llegara el amanecer y la mansión estuviera totalmente iluminada.

Una vez frente al ventanal, antes de hacer lo planeado, Claude dirigió una mirada al bosque, lugar oscuro y peligroso como el mundo mismo, lleno de criaturas carroñeras y sanguinarias como su persona. ¿Qué lugar ocupaba Alois en un lugar así? Esa era una pregunta que el demonio no había podido evitar formularse, incapaz de concretar la respuesta por ahora.

Cerrando las cortinas paso a regresar al lado de su amo. En cuento volvió a ver su rostro, encontró la respuesta. Alois era una mariposa, una mariposa atrapada en la red de una cruel araña…pero… ¿en verdad esa mariposa estaba atrapada? Y ¿La araña seguía siendo tan cruel como antes de conocer a la mariposa? Eran preguntas curiosas y más difíciles de contestar de lo que quisiera.

Acomodándose las gafas, el mayordomo resolvió pasar a retirarse, pero apenas dio unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando una melodiosa voz los detuvo:

-¿Claude?

El nombrado se apresuró a ir hacia donde la vos de su amo lo llamaba.

Alois se encontraba sentado en la cama, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos frotándose con uno de sus puños uno de estos, dando una imagen inocente y difícil de ignorar.

-My highness –dijo Claude volviendo a colocar el candelabro en la cómoda

Apenas hablo el mayordomo, su amo noto la poca iluminación del lugar.

-¿¡Por qué esta oscuro!? –pregunto frunciendo los labios y aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza

-hubo un problema con las luces –respondió el aludido con tono tranquilizador –Hanna y los demás ya se están encargando de eso.

-¡Está muy oscuro! –mascullo el rubio encogiéndose en la cama

-En unos minutos se solucionara todo –el mayordomo se sentó en la cama

-No quiero estar solo –susurro el menor llamando la atención del demonio –dile a Hanna que venga, o a los trillizos…

El demonio se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por su amo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ellos están ocupados ahora, pero yo me quedare aquí si lo desea

-No, quiero que venga Hanna –se negó el rubio apretando los puños.

Si Claude hubiera sido humano, se hubiera puesto rojo de furia y celos por la peliblanca... ¡un momento! ¿Celos?

"Claro que no son celos" –se dijo el demonio mentalmente –"es solo…es solo que me enoja que me trate como a un sirviente cualquiera y que prefiera a Hanna antes que a mí a pesar de ser su demonio contratista"

-Eso no es posible, pero puedo quedarme si usted lo desea –se obligó a decir el demonio, sabiendo que Alois no se negaría

-Yo… -Claude estaba en lo correcto, Alois no diría que no – bien, quédate tú.

Sin decir nada más, pero molesto por el tono de resignación usado por su rubio, el mayordomo se acomodó en la cama, quedando recargado contra la cabecera.

Buscando protección, el rubio se acomodó cerca de él, recostado y con la cabeza ladeada al lado contrario, sin llegar a tocarlo, dejando perplejo al demonio, pues en ocasiones anteriores, estaba seguro de que Alois hubiera aprovechado cualquier acción como esa de su parte para acercarse más a él, y ¿por qué negarlo? a Claude, a pesar de todo, le gustaba cuando Alois actuaba así. ¿Por qué no lo hacía ahora?

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio. El ojimiel noto que su amo permanecía despierto, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin pensarlo, con una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello del rubio de forma amable, dejando más que perplejo al menor.

-Claude, ¿Qué haces? –pregunto con un hilo de voz

-¿Le molesta?

-…no, pero es raro de tu parte que hagas esto –observo el rubio con voz triste

-lo se

-¿entonces porque lo haces?

-¿quiere que deje de hacerlo?

-…no

El mayor sonrió ligeramente, continuando con la acción de acariciar los rubios cabellos.

-¿Le gustaría que le trajera algo? –Pregunto el mayor tras unos segundos –hoy no ceno nada.

-No, no quiero nada Claude. Gracias –respondió sumiso el menor, con los ojos cerrados.

El demonio sonrió ligeramente ante el cambio de humor del pequeño. Eso era algo que siempre le había gustado en de él.

-Bien, pero mañana su desayuno será más grande, debo cuidar su salud –comento notando que el rubio abría los ojos -¿pasa algo?

-No digas que "debes" de esa forma, casi sueno como si estuvieras preocupado por mí –dijo secamente el rubio

Claude frunció el ceño enfadado, dejando de mover su mano

-¿A qué se debe ese comentario? –se atrevió a preguntar

-A…nada –suspiro Alois cerrando los ojos nuevamente

Soltando un suspiro el demonio decidió dejar dormir a su amo. Mañana seria otro día para hablar con él.

Tras varios minutos de silencio Alois al fin se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Claude se levantó con cuidado de la cama, para no despertarlo. Una vez más, acomodo las cobijas sobre el cuerpo del menor. Alois se movió un poco entre sueños, quedando completamente boca arriba.

El demonio no pudo evitar fijar su vista en los labios entreabiertos de su joven contratista, quien de manera tierna soltó un pequeño gemido.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, el ojimiel acerco su rostro al del pequeño, primero acariciando con la nariz el cabello, comprobando el olor a jazmín que este desprendía. Sus labios hicieron contacto con la frente del rubio. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Claude beso esa parte del cuerpo del menor, sintiéndose increíblemente bien al hacerlo, como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima. Cerrando los ojos, el demonio quiso repetir el contacto, pero esta vez en otra parte, llegando así a unos de los ojos de su amo, besándolo con lentitud antes de pasar al otro ojo, repitiendo la acción.

-Claude… -suspiro el menor frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero sin despertarse. El pelinegro sonrió conmovido.

Los ojos color miel miraron con insistencia los rosados labios, que parecía ordenaban fueran besados. Curioso, se acercó poco a poco a estos, dispuesto a satisfacer su deseo y la "muda orden".

Apenas sus labios se encontraron con los del menor, Claude no pudo separarse, no quería separarse. La sensación era increíble. Como demonio, besar aquellos labios era como tocar fugazmente el cielo. Le gustaba.

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?, él es mi alimento, no debería hacer esto, tarde o temprano tomare su alma y el…morirá…"

El demonio abrió los ojos como platos ante el pensamiento que tubo. ¿Alois muerto?...No, él no quería eso, no quería que su rubio muriera, quería verlo cantando y bailando por toda la mansión, quería escuchar su escandalosa voz diciendo su nombre como antes, cuando todo en la mansión era normal. Simplemente no podía matar a Alois, no quería matarlo y no lo aria.

Mandando al diablo los prejuicios que había tenido los últimos días sobre sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, el mayordomo siguió besando sus finos labios, comprendiendo que lo que sentía por él era algo más que cariño, porque eso era lo que el mayordomo había pensado en los días anteriores, muy a su pesar; había creído que lo que sentía por el rubio era simple cariño, mas ahora tenía en claro que iba mucho más allá de eso, lo que sentía por el rubio…era amor.

"¡Maldita sea Alois! Como te odio. ¡Te odio tanto!… ¡PORQUE TE AMO!" –acepto en rendición el demonio, sintiéndose feliz al hacerlo.

El mayor estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y en la dulce sensación de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, que no noto que el rubio comenzaba a despertar.

-¡CLAUDE! –grito el ojiazul apenas abrió los ojos y vio la cara de su mayordomo demasiado cerca de la suya, para después notar el contacto de algo blando contra sus labios, entendiendo casi de inmediato de que se trataba.

Ante el grito, el mayordomo volvió en sí, alejándose solo unos centímetros del rostro desencajado del menor.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTABAS HACIENDO!? –Exigió saber el rubio, retrocediendo en la cama hasta quedar de espaldas a la cabecera.

-Lo estaba besando –respondió el mayordomo de manera tranquila

Alois lo miro sin entender.

-¿Q...que...? ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin apartar la mirada del hombre frente a él, observandolo como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-Por qué me di cuenta de que lo amo -murmuro el ojimiel sentándose en la cama, sonriéndole a su amo con ternura

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que la boca, que abrió y cerró repetidamente como pez fuera del agua. Tras unos segundo de repetir esa acción –que le causo gracia al pelinegro – finalmente cerro la boca, bajando la mirada, que quedo oculta tras su cabello.

Asustado por la reacción de su amo, Claude coloco una mano sobre uno de sus pequeños hombros. Apenas hizo eso, todo el cuerpo de Alois comenzó a temblar. El mayordomo estaba por preguntarle que le sucedía cuando vio gruesas lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de su amo.

-¿Por…que me...haces esto…Cla...Claude? –Pregunto Alois entre sollozos - ¿por...qué...me…mi…mientes?

-No estoy mintiendo.

-¡estas mintiendo! ¡Nadie en esta maldita mansión me quiere!

-¿Por qué dice eso? Hanna lo quiere, y de algún modo igual los trillizos –dijo con un poco de enfado el demonio, pues no le agradaba decir eso –todos nos preocupamos por usted

Las lágrimas de Alois fueron cada vez más, pero ya no sollozaba, solo temblaba un poco.

-No es…no es verdad –negó el blondo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Por qué dice eso? –volvió a preguntar el mayor

No hubo respuesta por varios segundos, quedando la habitación sumida en un incómodo silencio. Claude estaba por hablar cuando Alois hizo de ademan de decir algo.

-El día en el que te pedí llenaran mi habitación con flores, lo hicieron con jancitos azules, con campanillas. Ese día fui muy feliz ¿sabes? –Dijo levantando la mirada mirando a los ojos al mayor, que no comprendía que tenía que ver eso con la pregunta que le había hecho –fui feliz porque sentí que me querían. Me sentí querido, algo que hace mucho tiempo no siento. Pero después, cuando murió la mariposa que capture ese mismo día, entendí que todo era una mentira, porque yo soy como esa mariposa, estoy rodeado de todo lo que necesito pero no soy libre, y estoy solo. Si ustedes están conmigo es solo por obligación, por el contrato. En especial tu Claude, tú serás mi verdugo dentro de poco. Eso es lo que esperas y quieres ¿o no? tú y ellos. En realidad yo no les importo, por eso no quiero escuchar que ustedes que se preocupan por mí.

-Se equivoca –dijo el pelinegro, triste al saber la razón por la que el menor había cambiado tan de repente.

-No lo hago Claude –protesto el rubio mirándolo con enojo, empujándolo del pecho con las manos, pues la cercanía del demonio le incomodaba.

-Ese día del que habla, yo acepte que lo quería, pero como mi alimento –confeso el demonio sujetando las manos del menor y colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza ante su mirada atónita y un poco atemorizada –pero después de eso, cuando su actitud cambio, me fui dando cuenta de que quería que volviera a ser usted, extrañaba su comportamiento tan vivaz, su impetuosidad al actuar, sus sonrisas, pero sobretodo, su actitud conmigo. Hasta hoy es que comprendí cuanto es que lo amo, y lo vacía que sería mi existencia si usted muriera…yo no podría matarlo y jamás dejare que algo malo le suceda. Quiero estar con usted de ahora y para siempre.

Alois quedo de piedra, no sabía que decir, ¿era verdad lo que Claude decía? No, no podía ser verdad, porque Claude siempre había demostrado su poca tolerancia a su presencia –aunque tratara de ocultarlo –Alois siempre había sido consciente de ello, e incluso él sabía que su forma de ser era extraña, tediosa, incomoda. ¿Por qué Claude le decía todo esto ahora?

El demonio noto la duda en las finas facciones del blondo, comprendiendo que para Alois sería muy difícil creer en él, y no lo culpaba, el rubio tenía motivos suficientes para dudar de sus palabras, así que tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que le creyera.

-Las acciones a veces dicen más que las palabras ¿cierto? , my highness –dijo Claude acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del menor, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Cla… -su protesta fue interrumpida por un beso de parte del demonio que aprovechándose de la situación escabullo su lengua en la boca de su amo, recorriéndola con gula, saboreando su dulce sabor, deleitándose con él.

Alois no sabía qué hacer, sentía la lengua de su mayordomo acariciar todo el interior de su boca, de forma sensual pero tierna. Por un momento la idea de morder aquel pedazo de carne le pareció demasiado tentadora…pero para que negarlo, lo que estaba sintiendo le estaba gustando, la sensación era indescriptible, podía sentir en ese beso todo un mar de sentimientos ¿la persona frente a él de verdad era Claude? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

"Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? Si, seguro que lo es" pensó el menor con tristeza apretando los puños, acción que no fue desapercibida por el ojimiel, que aunque no quería, corto el beso, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los contrarios.

Alois lo miraba con la respiración agitada y las mejillas color cerezo.

-Claude – susurro apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado –Estoy soñando ¿verdad?, esto es un sueño, porque tu…

-No, no es un sueño –respondió Claude sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora –se lo aseguro

"¿Qué debo hacer?" –se preguntó desesperado el menor

-Y todo lo que dije hace unos momentos es verdad. Lamento decirte hasta ahora lo mucho que significas para mí, lamento si anteriormente te hice creer lo contrario, lo lamento Alois

-Claude…

-Si aún crees que miento, si te es imposible perdonarme por todo y corresponderme –dijo el demonio con tristeza –lo entenderé, pero no quiero que estés triste, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, no me prives de eso por fav…

Contra todo pronóstico, Alois se lanzó contra él ojimiel, directo a sus labios, callándolo con un beso tan vivaz como su carácter mismo.

Recomponiéndose de la sorpresa, el pelinegro correspondió el beso, sintiendo como su frio corazón se calentaba por el calor que le brindaba el menor.

El beso era profundo, húmedo, ambas lenguas se enredaban en una danza de pasión y lujuria, pero sobre todo, de amor, demostrando que por ambos lados el sentimiento era mutuo. Alois había decidido apostarlo todo por Claude, sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando bastante, ya que aún cabía la posibilidad de que el demonio le estuviera mintiendo, pero, ¿Qué ganaba el mayor al hacer eso? Nada. Su alma le pertenecía, ¿que había más valioso que eso para un demonio? No lo sabía. Ahora simplemente le quedaba confiar en Claude, confiaría en que no le mentía, en que en verdad lo amaba aunque fuera solo la mitad de lo que el rubio lo amaba a él. Porque Alois lo había amado con todo su corazón desde el momento en que lo había visto. Aun sabiendo que Claude lo único que deseaba era su alma, se había enamorado de él, y aunque en ese tiempo había decidido que lo tendría, que lo atraparía en su red, después se había rendido, comprendiendo que Claude jamás lo amaría del mismo modo, porque era un demonio, y lo único que quería era su alma; pero ahora, ese demonio estaba frente él, diciéndole que lo amaba, que jamás lo dejaría. ¿Podía creerle eso? ¿De verdad podía confiar en el ser que ahora lo besaba con tanto fervor?

"Si" escucho decir a su subconsciente

-Confió en ti Claude –susurro Alois entre los labios del mayor, logrando liberarse del agarre que el mayor tenía sobre sus brazos y lanzándose a rodear su cuello con ellos para hacer el beso más profundo.

"No te arrepentirás Alois. Ahora se lo mucho que significas para mí, y no pienso perderte" se prometió el demonio cerrando los brazos entorno a la estrecha cintura de su amo.

Al ambiente se hacía cada vez más caliente.

Deseando tener un mayor contacto, el mayordomo levanto un poco a su amo, haciendo que este terminara sentado en sus piernas, con una a cada lado.

Era claro lo que Claude quería en ese momento, quería marcar a Alois como suyo, que todo el mundo supiera a quien le pertenecía, así que haciendo un poco más sugerentes sus acciones dejo de besar al menor y ataco su cuello, lamiendo y succionando, dejando marcas demasiado visibles que no parecieron molestar a Alois, que se retorcía a causa del placer que sentia.

Para el rubio, las intenciones de su mayordomo fueron más claras que el agua, y por más pronto que fuese, estaba dispuesto a complacer su deseo, porque él quería lo mismo, quería entregarse a la persona que amaba, y aunque no era su primera vez, guardaría el momento como si lo fuera.

El menor cerro los dedos en el cabello de Claude, sintiendo lo sedoso que era este.

-Claude –gimió al sentir las manos del demonio metiéndose por debajo de su camisa, acariciado su espalda y costados, provocándole escalofríos.

El pelinegro sentía temblar la suave piel bajo sus manos, pero pronto ese contacto ya no le basto, así que rompiendo la ropa por la espalda, logro dejar a su amo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Sin ganas de quedarse atrás, Alois se las arregló para despojar al demonio de su saco y chaleco, para después hacer lo mismo con la camisa, quedando ambos en condiciones iguales.

El ojimiel descendió al pecho de Alois, dando leves mordidas, antes de llegar a los rosados botones, lamiéndolos y chupándolos alternadamente, haciendo gemir sonoramente al rubio, que recorría con timidez la espalda y el marcado abdomen de su mayordomo, robándole suspiros.

Antes de avanzar más, Claude recostó al menor en la cama, quedando de espaldas a esta. Alois, tenía un hermoso sonrojo en el rostro, y los ojos nublados por el placer que comenzaba a consumirlo.

Sonriendo ante la hermosa imagen que su amante le daba, el ojimiel regreso a los labios del blondo, adentrando la lengua en aquella tibia cavidad, recorriendo todo a su alcance, mientras que con sus manos se encargaba de despojarlo de sus últimas prendas, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, provocándole un sonrojo aún más notable.

Acariciando las delgadas piernas con lentitud, el demonio llego a la parte intima de su contratista, masajeando con maestría el ya erecto miembro.

-Clau...Claude! –gimió el rubio, retorciéndose sobre la cama, apretando con fuerza las sabanas.

El mayor sonrió ante la reacción de su amo, pero quería mas, quería verlo consumido por completo por el placer, así que repartiendo besos por todo el pecho del menor, descendió poco a poco, pasando por el blanquecino abdomen llegando finalmente al joven miembro, que sin pudor alguno introdujo en su boca, lamiendo, besando, dando leves mordidas, haciendo al rubio arquearse por el inmenso placer que le provocaba.

-Ya…ya… ¡Claude!...-jadeo Alois al sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Al notar que el rubio estaba por venirse, el pelinegro detuvo su tarea, haciendo enfadar a su pequeño amo.

-Aún es muy pronto –le susurró subiendo hasta su oído, comenzando a besar esa parte sensible detrás de la oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo con su experta lengua, haciendo estremecer al rubio.

Recorriendo con las manos cada parte a su alcance del delicado cuerpo, el mayor se deshizo de su ropa restante, liberando su ya hinchado miembro–que pedía con desesperación un poco de atención–antes de acomodarse con cuidado entre las piernas de su amo. Alois se sintió un poco inseguro al darse cuenta de lo que venía, pensando en el dolor que su cuerpo había sufrido todas la veces anteriores, cuando sin piedad alguna había sido tomado por su "padre". Claude, notando la tensión del rubio lo tranquilizo con una mirada tierna y un cariñoso beso en la frente, diciéndole mudamente que si no quería hacerlo no había problema. El pelinegro entendía lo difícil que debía de ser para el menor todo esto, después de todo, no guardaba ningún buen recuerdo en relación al tema. Si su pequeño no estaba preparado, él no pensaba obligarlo.

-Claude –llamo Alois notando la distracción del mayor, tomando su rostro entre sus manos –quiero que sigas. Por favor.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto vacilante el ojimiel

-Si es contigo, estoy completamente seguro –le confió sonriéndole con verdadera alegría

Cerrando los ojos, Alois le planto un pequeño beso.

Apenas sus labios estuvieron libres de los contrarios, Claude coloco tres dedos delante del rostro del menor. Entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Alois los atrapo en su boca, lamiéndolos con sensualidad, haciendo gemir al mayor, que casi no aguantaba el dolor en su parte baja, pero no quería lastimar a si rubio, quería escucharlo gritar su nombre en total entrega.

Una vez estuvieron bien ensalivados los dedos, el mayordomo los retiro de la boca del blondo, llevándolos a la parte trasera de este.

-¿Estás listo? –pregunto rondando con uno de los dedos la pequeña entrada

-…Si –afirmo el ojiazul afianzándose a las sabanas.

Sin decir más, el demonio introdujo con cuidado el primer digito en el rubio, haciéndolo tensar. Dejando pasar unos segundos, comenzó a moverlo, arrancando suspiros de parte de su amante.

-ah…Claude…-jadeo Alois con los ojos nublados. Lo que sentía justo ahora no se comparaba en nada a las otras veces. Sentía placer, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, víctima de la lujuria.

Notando que la entrada comenzaba a dilatarse, el mayordomo introdujo un segundo digito.

La respiración del blondo se agito notablemente, mientras sus orbes azules se llenaban de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la excitación.

-¡Claude! –exclamo el rubio al sentir como su demonio movía los dedos dentro de él, abriéndolos y cerrándolos como tijeras, ensanchando su entrada.

El pelinegro atrapo los labios de su rubio al introducir el tercer dedo, ahogando así el gritillo que este soltó, mientras giraba los dedos con un poco de dificultad.

-Hazlo…ya –pidió el menor apenas sus labios fueron liberados, abrazando con fuerza el cuello del mayor.

Sin esperar más, el demonio tomo con una mano su propio miembro, masajeándolo un poco, notando lo falto de atención que estaba, antes de dirigirlo a la rosada entrada. Conteniendo las ganas de entrar de una embestida, se obligó a introducirlo con tortuosa calma, tratando de no lastimar a su amo, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Una vez la punta estuvo dentro, necesito de todo su autocontrol para no arremeter con fuerza en el rubio, y continuar entrando con lentitud, soltando un sonoro gemido cuando al fin después de varios minutos estuvo completamente dentro.

-C…Claude…es…espera…un…un poco…por…favor –pidió entre sollozos el menor, temblando de pies a cabeza

-Tranquilo –le susurró al oído entre jadeos –esperare.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el demonio trato de no moverse, con éxito, hasta que finalmente el ojiazul abrió sus acuosos ojos, indicándole con la mirada que continuara

Soltando un gemido, el mayor comenzó las arremetidas, primero de manera suave y pausada, pero al ver que el rubio gemía sonoramente debajo de él, acelero las embestidas de manera salvaje, haciendo gritar a Alois por el placer y el dolor, sensaciones morbosamente maravillosas.

Queriendo llegar más profundo, Claude abrazo por la cintura al rubio, cambiando de posiciones, quedando ahora debajo y con el menor sentado sobre él.

-Claude…-jadeo el blondo cuando el nombrado lo tomo de la cintura, ayudándolo a subir y bajar sobre su erección, llegando más a fondo, tocando un punto dentro del menor que lo hizo arquear y gritar el nombre de su amante con fuerza –¡CLAUDE!...otra…otra vez… -demando el ojiazul ayudándose con las piernas, marcando un ritmo más acelerado.

Con gusto, el demonio complació la petición de su contratista, dirigiendo todas sus estocadas al lugar que hacía ver estrellas al menor, quien con la cara roja, la piel sudada y los ojos nublados, se agachaba para besar sus labios, siendo correspondido sin escrúpulos.

Tras varias embestidas más, el mayor vio el final acercarse por lo que volviendo a tomar entre sus manos el miembro del más joven, volvió a masajearlo de manera rápida pero satisfactoria.

-Claude…ya no aguanto más…-jadeo el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Aprovechado el momento el mayordomo giro sobre sí mismo, volviendo a quedar sobre Alois, quien se agarró con fuerza del de cabello azabache.

-¡CLAUDE! –grito el rubio no soportando más y viniéndose entre su abdomen y el del mayor, contrayendo su interior, apresando con insistencia el gran miembro del ojimiel.

-ALOIS! –jadeo el mayor sin poder contenerse y viniéndose dentro del rubio, antes de dejarse caer sobre este, con cuidado de no aplastarlo, dedicándose a escuchar las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón.

El menor abrazo débilmente la cabeza de su mayordomo, derramando lágrimas, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

Recobrando la postura, el pelinegro se levantó un poco, saliendo del interior del menor con delicadeza, arrancándole un suspiro.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto acostándose a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo

-Si –respondió el rubio regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de que te duermas, hazlo –le susurro el mayor atrayéndolo con un brazo hacia él, pegándolo a su pecho –descansa.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, en los que el demonio supo que su amo quería decir algo, así que pacientemente espero, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba los rubios cabellos.

-Claude –llamo finalmente el menor -…apaga las velas.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ya no tengo miedo si estas tu aquí –respondió el menor sonriendo con seguridad

Levantando una mano, el mayor chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que las velas se apagaran, para después acomodarse más cómodamente en la cama, sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente a su amo.

-Te amo Claude –susurro Alois sorprendiendo al ojimiel

-Yo igual te amo, Alois –correspondió recomponiéndose el demonio, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el menor se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Tenías razón Hanna…-susurro Claude cerrando los ojos, embozando a su vez, una sonrisa de felicidad.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, la demonio de larga cabellera, soltó una risilla antes de seguir con su camino, alegrándose de no haber avisado que las luces ya habías sido arregladas.

-Alois, eres nuestra mariposa sin alas, pero no estas encerrado, ya eres libre, nosotros seremos tus alas, para que puedas volar hasta donde lo desees… -susurro antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos, teniendo la intuición de que en la mañana, vería al viejo Alois…no, al verdadero Alois, corriendo por toda la mansión con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan mal estuvo? La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedo u.u, debido al tiempo, familia, problemas y cursos, el estrés tiene dominada mi cabecita loca xD.

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el final, pero es que no podía terminar el fic con tragedia o algo así (waaa odio ver sufrir a Alois TT-TT, soy incapaz de romperle su kokoro) mi corazón es débil. Odie con todo mi ser a Claude en el anime Ò_Ó, a ese tipo no lo tolero ni en pintura por lo que le hizo a mi lindo Alois, así que ustedes entenderán que trate de buscarle otro final mas feliz y alegre a esos dos :3. De verdad espero les haya gustado, y si no, pues se aceptan jitomaticos pero con justificación ñ.ñ

Si tuve algún error por favor háganmelo saber, por acá ya casi es la 1:30 de la madrugada, (tengo insomnio) y bueno, mi cerebro anda lento. xD

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a **Misagi! (Ashly!)**

¿Este intento de escritora merece review? X3

Que estén bien!

Gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron durante este fic xD.

Besos y abrazos!

**Dewa-matta!**


End file.
